


Egyedül

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Death, Lung Cancer, M/M, Male Slash, Moving On, POV First Person, Sad, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Minden reggel hatkor kikeltem az ágyból, újra elkezdtem a stúdióba járni, munka után sörözni a többiekkel, zenét írtam, esténként a kádban olvastam el a magazinokat, pontosan úgy, mint azelőtt. Pokoli nehéz volt. Még ma is az."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egyedül

A diagnózis egyértelmű volt, az orvos nem tévedhetett. Amikor behozta a röntgenfelvételt, hogy megmutassa nekünk, még én is láttam, hogy valami nem stimmel rajta, pedig kettesem volt biológiából: ott, ahol a nagy semminek kellett volna lennie, egy hatalmas fehér paca éktelenkedett. Te csak ültél mellettem, az felvételt bámulva, az arcodról semmit sem lehetett leolvasni. Az orvos biztatni próbált, de láttam rajta, hogy tulajdonképpen magát is győzködi, amikor azt mondja, még van remény. Ez csak egy röntgenfelvétel, még nem tudjuk a típusát, ahhoz biopszia kell, ismételgette, utána fogjuk megtudni, milyen kezelésre lesz szükség.

Aznap este te korán lefeküdtél, látszott rajtad, mennyire kimerült vagy, de én egész éjjel le sem hunytam a szemem. Ahelyett, hogy melletted feküdtem volna, téged ölelve, a konyhaasztalnál ültem a laptopommal. Végigolvastam mindent, amit csak meg lehetett találni a tüdőrákról az interneten a wikipédiától kezdve az orovosi oldalakon át a fórumokig. Csodaszerekről szóló cikkeket és halálozási statisztikákat, túlélők beszámolóit és azoknak a történetét, akik elveszítették a harcot. Mire megjöttek a végső eredmények, én már annyira felkészült voltam a témában, hogy nem volt szükségem az onkológus magyarázatára. Oda sem figyeltem rá, csak megszorítottam a kezed, de te még akkor is rendületlenül kifejezéstelen arccal nézted az orvost.

Kevesebb, mint egy százalék. Ennyi esélyt adtak neked, bár ezt soha senki nem mondta ki hangosan, én tudtam a statisztikákból és az orvosok szánakozó arckifejezéséből. Nem tudom, te vajon tisztában voltál-e ezekkel a számokkal, hogy vajon, amikor nagy ritkán kénytelen voltam téged magadra hagyni, akkor te is az internetet böngészted, úgy, mint én azon az álomtalan éjszakán, vagy inkább nem is akartad tudni.

A kezelések alatt szinte érzelemmentessé váltál. Csupán néha mosolyodtál el, akkor is csak halványan, erőtlenül, soha nem panaszkodtál, és csak egyetlen egyszer gördült le egy könnycsepp az arcodon, akkor, amikor bevittem neked a kórházba a Tokyo Dome színpadán készült képeinket. Veled ellentétben én viszont sokat sírtam, de soha nem engedtem, hogy észrevedd. Minden áldott nap remegő tagokkal mentem be a kórházba, inkább taxit hívtam, mert vezetni képtelen lettem volna, és olykor húsz-huszonöt percet is töltöttem a kórterem csukott ajtaja előtt állva, mire össze tudtam magam annyira szedni, hogy bemenjek. Hányingerem volt, a szemeimet a könnyek szúrták, a torkomban a gombóctól nyelni is alig tudtam, de amikor az ágyadhoz sétáltam, mosolyogtam. Boldogan. Mert tudtam, hogy nem szabad látnod, mennyire megvisel engem ez az egész, hogy magad miatt, nem miattam kell aggódnod.

Az utolsó napon viszont kivirultál. Amikor bementem, az oxigénmaszk rajtad volt, de levetted, hogy rekedten, szinte alig hallhatóan, de boldog mosollyal az ajkaidon köszönj nekem. Azt mondtad, a daganat kezd zsugorodni, én pedig annyira megkönnyebbültem, hogy le kellett ülnöm. Ma már tudom, hogy hazudtál, mert még egyszer, utoljára boldognak akartál látni engem. Mindig azt mondtad, hogy a mosolyom az, amit a legjobban szeretsz bennem... azt hiszem, ezt a képet akartad rólam továbbvinni a túlvilágra.

Tudnom kellett volna, hogy hazugság, amit mondasz, hiszen már annyira lefogytál, hogy egy csontvázra emlékeztetted az embert, és önállóan már néhány percnél tovább nem is tudtál lélegezni. Azonban én hinni akartam a csodában, abban, hogy egy napon újra felkapod a basszusgitárod, hogy felállj velem - velünk - a színpadra, hogy egy napon újra a Dome-ban játszunk majd mi öten. Ez a kívánság volt az egyetlen, amiért valaha elkezdtem hajtogatni az ezer darumadarat.

Mindhiába.

Másnap reggel a telefonom csörgésére ébredtem. Az ügyeletes orvos hívott, hogy elmondja, elaludtál és már nem ébredtél fel.

A mai napig nem emlékszem, hogyan jutottam el az ágytól a konyháig, hogy én hívtam fel Rukit, vagy magától jelent meg nálam, hogy végül ki vitt be a kórházba és ki volt az, aki mellettem ülve, helyettem mondta el a temetkezési vállalkozónak, milyen temetést szerettél volna. Nem emlékszem másra, csak tompa képekre, egy-egy gyengéd kézre a vállamon és az éles, kibírhatatlan fájdalomra a mellkasomban.

A temetést csak úgy bírtam végigállni, hogy bevettem előtte két Xanaxot, és ha Aoi nem állít meg, még a vodkásüveget is meghúztam volna. Napokig ki sem tudtam kelni utána az ágyból, csak a plafont bámultam, a többiek néha átjöttek, főleg Kai, aki minden nap háromfogásos ebédet hozott nekem, teljesen feleslegesen, hiszen alig tudtam lediktálni néhány falatot a torkomon.

Egy hónap telt el így. Aztán egy éjjel megjelentél álmomban, és én magamhoz tértem a kábult gyászból. Azt mondtad, egész életedben én voltam az, akire támaszkodhattál, aki vigyázott rád, aki megmentett a nagyobb fiúktól az iskolaudvaron, aki megvigasztalt, amikor a barátnőd szakított veled. Én voltam mindig az erős kettőnk közül, most mégis elhagyom magam.

Nem vagyok hívő ember. Nem hiszek abban, hogy valóban figyelnél, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy az az álom nem volt több, mint a tudatalattim létfentartó ösztöne, semmi több. Mégis elhatároztam, hogy mostantól úgy élek, ahogy te elvárnád tőlem. Minden reggel hatkor kikeltem az ágyból, újra elkezdtem a stúdióba járni, munka után sörözni a többiekkel, zenét írtam, esténként a kádban olvastam el a magazinokat, pontosan úgy, mint azelőtt. Pokoli nehéz volt. Még ma is az.

Kitakarítottam a lakást, kifestettem, teljesen átrendeztem, még új bútorokat is vettem és megkértem a nővéremet, varrjon nekem új függönyöket is. Ma már rá sem ismernél a helyre, a régi nappali helyén van a hálószoba, most már csak egy egyszemélyes ággyal, a hálóból étkezőt csináltam, a nappalit pedig száműztem abba a kis helyiségbe, amit éveken keresztül semmire sem használtunk, csak a kacatokat tároltuk benne. A ruháidat elajándékoztam, a többi holmidat odaadtam a nővérednek, hogy azt csináljon velük, amit akar, a fényképeket, a magazinok cikkeit dobozokban az ágy alá száműztem. Csupán egyetlen dolgot tartottam meg tőled: az ősrégi, ütött-kopott basszusgitárod, a legelsőt, amit magadnak vettél.

Ma már nem játszik senki a hangszereiden. A cég ki akarta őket állítani, hogy a rajongók bármikor megnézhessék némi belépő fejében, de én nem engedtem. Azokat is, mint minden mást, elküldtem a családodnak Sagamiharába. A sírkövedre sem engedtem felvésni a Reita nevet, hiába próbált győzködni a főnök. Nem akartam, hogy a sírhelyed kis buta tinilányok zarándokhelyévé váljon, hanem azt szerettem volna, ha csak azok tudják, hol van, akik Suzuki Akiraként ismertek. Akik tudták, kit rejt az orrkendő, amit maszkként viseltél, hogy megvédd magad a világtól.

Két év telt el azóta, hogy elmentél. Egy másik srác áll már a színpadon Aoi mellett, én pedig esténként csak a madaraidhoz tudok hazamenni. Van, aki azt mondja, lépjek tovább, keressek valakit magam mellé, de én képtelen vagyok. Téged senki sem pótolhat, sem egy éjszakára, sem hosszútávra.

Emlékszel, mit mondtam neked, amikor összeköltöztünk? Hogy boldog vagyok, mert már legalább nem egyedül fogok meghalni, hogy két hét múlva találja meg a hullám a háziúr. Erre te fogtad magad, és elmentél. Itthagytál egyedül. És te is egyedül voltál, egyedül aludtál el abban az undorítóan fertőtlenítőszagú kórteremben, a kényelmetlen betegágyon, nem itthon, velem, hogy melletted lehessek. Te döbbentettél rá, mekkora álmodozó is voltam, hogy képes voltam hinni a romantikus lányregényeknek, amikben a főhősök boldogan élnek, majd együtt, egy ágyban, egyszerre szenderülnek jobblétre.

Régen attól rettegtem, hogy majd egyedül kell meghalnom - pedig egyedül élni sokkal félelmetesebb. Mégis muszáj: azt hiszem, ezt jelenti embernek lenni.


End file.
